Not Quite Human III
by Crimson Anna
Summary: Set during season 4 and up to Terminus, this is a new take on what happened to Beth after Daryl 'lost' her. It goes straight into Terminus in the final chapter, and there is a surprise waiting on everyone. As always it is BRICK! and a little AU!
1. Chapter 1

I am getting ready to bite that girl if she doesn't stop! She is irritating the crap out of me! We need to go, there are walkers closing in and she has to go off on her own! I know where she went, why is she so damn pigheaded! "BETH! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" There's no answer. Maybe she can't hear me … no, she can hear me, she's ignoring me! I stomp off towards the house she went into and go inside. I walk through the den and into the kitchen; she is bent over in the pantry and is throwing things into a bag. She misses and a can comes skidding to my feet. I kneel down and look at it. "What's stake?" I ask, startling her.

She stands up too fast and bumps her head. She turns and glares at me. "It's fake meat, textured vegetable protein. It's stuff I can eat." She rubs the top of her head. "You need to warn a body when you decide to come stomping inside."

"There are walkers heading this way, we need to go." I lean over and dump the can into her bag. I notice that there's baby food, wipes and diapers piled up in there with her stuff. I pull the empty duffel off the counter and exchange it for her bag.

"Thanks," she mumbles and keeps loading the bag.

She stands up and starts loading oatmeal, cereal and other things into the bag as I begin to look around. The house is in pretty descent shape meaning the owners only left quite recently. I walk over and kneel, pulling the lower cabinets open.

"Did you see all this soup in here?" I ask.

"Yea, I was going to use the larger duffel for it."

"Yea, but you need that food more than we do. Get what you need and let me worry about us for a change."  
"Not going to happen."

"Fine, I'll go see if there's another duffel bag around here."

"I found that one in the hall closet."

I walk through the den and down to the first bedroom … a little boy's room. There are all sorts of cartoon characters hanging on the walls and cars piled up everywhere. I laugh softly and look around, seeing if there's anything Carl might be interested in. When I find nothing, I pick up a lonesome looking teddy bear and stick it under my arm.

I go to the next bedroom … a teenage girl's room. I look up to see Beth coming towards me and hold my hand out. "I think this is more to your liking."

She pokes her head in and lets out a small laugh before walking in. "This room is so cool, I wish my room had been like this."

"Why don't I let you look around," I smile and go to the next room … another teen girl's room. "Try next door when you're done in there."

Shaking my head, I enter the room at the end … the master. I look around and see a photo of the family on the dresser. The dad was a soldier, mom looks like the soccer mom type, the two girls remind me of Beth and the boy reminds me of Carl when he was younger. I look around the room, opening both closets and find nothing. Stepping into one, I find several shirts and t-shirts in my size so I grab them. I also find several pairs of jeans and a pair of cargo pants, along with some boots and sneakers.

I find a small suitcase and load my finds in there. I go out of the bedroom and walk down the hall. I look in and see Beth sitting in the middle of the first bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Setting the suitcase down, I walk in and sit beside her. I pull her into my arms and let her tears fall against my shirt. She slides her arms around me and holds me tight. I can tell that being in here is getting to her, reminding her of a life she once had. "Find anything?"  
"Books I like, clothes I can wear. This is my perfect room."

"Maybe sometime we can come back here and let you breathe a little."

"I can't think about that or I will definitely lose it."

"Why don't you bring some things with you?"

"I will, I just have to decide what I want."  
"Did you go in the other room?"  
"Yea, she's not my type."  
"Meaning?"

"She's … I'm lying, she is my type more than this. The other sister has the clothes I want but there is no way daddy would let me wear them."

"Why, not conservative enough?"

"Yep."

My curiosity is now peaked immensely. "Go put something on for me." She looks at me with this look of unbelief on her face. "I mean it, I want to see what the real Beth would dress like if she could."

She gets up and goes into the other room. I lean back on the bed, waiting on her. I hear the rustling of clothes and she reappears. My heart and stomach hit my groin at the same time … damn she looks amazing … a tattered t-shirt, ripped skintight jeans and sneakers. I sit up to hide my arousal and look her over.

"Well?"  
"You look so damn hot. I will do anything if you keep those clothes."

"Want to see something else or do we not have time?"

I rise and walk to the window, acting like I'm looking outside as I covertly adjust myself. "We're good, seems as though they either went another direction or something got their attention. We're fine for now."

I turn around, and I almost lose it then and there. She is wearing a red plaid lace-up dress with knee high latex boots with platform heels. The dress is accentuating all her curves and makes her breasts more fuller. "Damn." I run my hand over my face as I walk over to her. "Damn, just damn." I graze my hands over her hips. "You look like something out of a dirty school girl magazine."

"You like it then?"

"It's very hard right now to not take you."

"Oh, you like it hard huh." She's teasing me. "Have a seat and hold on then." I run my hand over my face and sit down. What the hell is she playing at? I sit there, lost in the thought of untying her laces with my teeth and fantasizing that I don't hear her come back in. "Hey lover boy, what do you think about this? Maybe this is more to the fantasy you're running in your head." I look over and that's all it takes. She's wearing a lace-up bustier and a red plaid mini skirt with those damn platform boots. She swaggers in and grins. "You want it, come and get it … all for you lover boy."

"Bring it over here because I can't stand without it hurting, lover girl."

She swaggers over and leans over where I can see down the bustier. There is a wrapped condom between her breasts as she clicks her tongue on her teeth. "All for you, wrapped in a neat little package for you to undo."

I reach my hand up and pull the condom out, feeling the smooth skin of her breast in my hand. I lay it beside me and grin. "You know it won't help, right?"

"Oh that's right I forgot." She reaches down and begins to unbutton my jeans. She pulls the zipper down and runs her hand over my swollen hard cock. I lift my hips and slide my pants off as she straddles my lap.

I put my hands up her skirt, realizing she has no panties on. I wiggle my eyebrows at her as I pull down atop me. She moans as I pierce her warmth and hold onto her hips. "You are such a naughty little girl, Beth. What am I going to do with you?"

"Screw my brains out," she moans and runs her hands over the bustier before looking down at me, "or would you rather I screw yours out."

"Either way is fine with me, though you on top in this outfit reminds me of a naughty school girl fetish I have."

"I am keeping this outfit then for late nights," she purrs as she leans her head over.

She pulls me into a bruising kiss and I let a moan escape my lips for her pleasure. I put my hands on her bare hips as she starts rocking me HARD. She places kisses on my cheeks before dragging her tongue down my neck. I feel her hands unbuttoning my shirt and pushing it open. She licks the sensitive part of my neck, causing me to tighten my grip on her. She leans further down, licking my chest and nipping my skin with her teeth.

"Damn Beth, what has you so turned on?"

"You lover." She lifts her face to look at me. She runs her hands over my chest, as I playfully smack her ass. "Oh honey, you are so naughty."

I bring a hand up and barely unlace the bustier as I run my tongue between the valley of her breasts. She moans as her back arches, bucking her hips harder against mine. My hands go on her ass and I grind into her.

I push her down onto the bed and begin thrusting in and out of her, hearing the springs on the bed squeal with her. She moans and arches into me as I peel one breast free to suckle her nipple. She moans loud underneath me before crashing in her own climax. The hot wet of her core pulls me in and I moan out as I strain, filling her up with my seed. She is too much for this old wolf sometimes.

I look down at her as she pulls me into a kiss. Our tongues tangle as I hold her to me. She is mine, and I am hers. "Damn, you are keeping this right?"

"I think I will keep them all," she breathes, blowing hair from her face. "If this outfit does this to you, I wonder what the other one will do."  
"Other one?"

"You'll find out … later. Love you."  
"Love you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" I look at him tentatively, trying to gauge his reactions on how to proceed.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Since we were at the CDC. That's what Jenner really told me, that I was now a wolf."

"Did mom know?"

"She did."  
"Is that why she stayed mad at you and wanted to keep me away from you?"

"Yes."

"Am I a wolf too?"  
"Jenner never said anything about you, only me. It would stand to reason that you might not be like this. It could be like Jenner said … whatever makes the walkers didn't know how to handle my body stuck between life and death. It changed me, it made me this way."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Hershel knew, Dale knew, Daryl suspects and then there's Beth."

"What about her?"  
"I think she knows more about what I am than she's letting on."

"Well, you did ask her to be your life mate, your wife. I'm sure you would have told her before now."  
"No, that's not it. I think she's known about me longer than I think she has. Part of me thinks she knew I was the wolf back on the farm."  
"Why?"  
"Little things she would say and do. She kept Dale and Hershel from shooting me one night. She often laid out a covered plate of semi-cooked meat for me to eat at night. When I would leave at night, there would be the meat. When I would come back at dawn, there would be a towel and water. Her scent was always on it, never Maggie's."  
He looks down, then licks his lips. I can tell by the way he's acting that he's working on how to say something. He's always been this way when it was something important he needed to get out. "Dad, I'm not scared of you. I never have been. Sometimes I get mad or angry, but never scared of you."  
"Thank you Carl, that means a lot to me."

"What about Judith? Will she become a wolf?"

"We'll have to wait till she's older. There's still the possibility she's just your sister …"  
"And not your daughter, I know. I don't care though, she's still ours."

"I know, I feel the same way Carl."

"Are you hungry?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're used to going out at night and hunting and stuff, but you've been here unconscious for two days. Shouldn't you be starving?"

"I am and I'm not. My body has been healing itself, finally, since I fished the bullet out of my leg."

"Wait … so you can heal yourself?"

"Yea, except when I have lead or silver in my body. I have to get it out before I can start to heal."  
"Will you be unconscious every time or is it only when you're that bad?"

"I'm not sure, I've never had to heal myself like this before."  
"What would happen if you lost an arm or hand? Would it grow back? What would happen if you get shot with silver? Would it kill you or just make you sick?"

"Easy Carl, calm down. I'm still learning a lot about this as I go along too. It's just as weird to me as it is to you."  
"Man I wish we had the internet."

"Why?"  
"I would look up werewolves and figure out what we need to feed you and keep you away from."  
"I'm not a werewolf, I'm a wolf. There's a difference … I don't change into a two-legged man beast, I change into a four-legged wolf."

"But you're still you when you do, right?"  
"I guess so, I've never encountered anyone when I'm like that."

"Oh … okay."

I pause and look at him. "What?"

"How hard is it for you to change?"

"I can only do it at night, way after the sun is down. It's like around midnight, the change starts to happen unless I stop it."  
"Can you?"  
"I can and have."

"That's cool."

"Well thank you very much."

"I wish Michonne was here so we could tell her. She's been hunting you."

"Me or the wolf?"  
"The wolf, she thinks you're bad mojo. You're not bad, you're not evil, you're my dad."

Tears roll down my cheeks as I look at him. My boy is becoming a man. I put my arm around his shoulders and pull him to me.

"I am so glad that you are with me. We need to find Michonne then we need to start looking for Beth and Judith then the others."

"Deal, but maybe we should after you've had a shower. Man you stink."

"Excuse me!"

"You smell like a wet dog!"

I start laughing then knock him over, tickling him as hard as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

My hands have never shaken this bad before. I look at myself in the mirror and don't recognize myself. My face is swollen, battered and bruised. I have a bullet in my leg, which I need to dig out; my ribs are either cracked or broken, and Carl is on a rampage. None of this surprises me, but in the pain I'm in right now I'm no good to him.

I sit heavily on the commode lid and pull my pants off. I look down at the wound, caked with copious amounts of blood. Reaching out, I pour alcohol over the tweezers then light them with a lighter I found. Inhaling deeply, I stick them in the wound and snag the bullet. I lean my head back and howl like the wounded animal I am. I pull the bullet out and drop it on the floor with the tweezers, my hands are shaking so bad I can't hold them anymore.

Reaching out, I grab the packing from the counter and press it to the wound as it bleeds more. It hurts like frakking hell! I grab the gauze and begin to try and bind it, but my hands … they're still shaking, still out of control. I need to calm down, I need to finish this before I black out from the pain.

Holding the packing with one unsteady hand, I use the other to wrap my leg. I wince as pain floods through my ribs. I need to wrap them next, but if I can't stop shaking it won't help. I need Carl's help, but he won't do it. He's too busy raging inside, raging at me, raging at losing Judith, raging at watching Hershel die. He needs time to vent, he needs time to release before he blows completely but I need him … I need help.

It's hard for me to accept help, even harder to ask for it. That's always been my problem, not knowing when to say when. Well damn it, I am saying when! I need help!

"Carl," I choke out. I don't even recognize my own voice. "Carl!"

Footsteps on the stairs, almost in a run … he's coming. I watch the door open, but the hand is not his. I know that hand, I know those fingers. Her head comes around the corner and I stare at her. Tears roll down my face, burning my cheeks as she comes in. She kneels in front of me, those large blue eyes brimming with tears.

She says nothing and takes the gauze from me and binds my leg like Hershel taught her. She helps me put my jeans back on then helps me stand. I'm shaky on my feet, but she holds me firm against her. She pulls my tattered and torn shirt off and tosses it to the floor. Her cool hands on my hot skin is almost too much.

She reaches over and pulls a flex wrap from the counter and starts binding my ribs. I lay my hands on her shoulders as she works quietly and diligently. I bring my hand over and cup her cheek, lifting her face. She has tears flooding from her eyes; I brush some away with my thumb and try to smile at her. When she finishes, she lays her head against my chest and begins to sob quietly.

There's a knock at the door; she backs up and wipes her eyes as Daryl steps in. "Damn man, you look like hell."

"You should see the other guy," I manage to get out.

"Help me with him, let's get him to the bed," she finally says.

Daryl pushes the door open as he loops his arm around me. "Come on, lean on us for a change."

They help me out of the bathroom as Carl and Michonne appear on the stairs. "Help me with his legs," Michonne says.

The two of them lift my shaking legs and help maneuver me into the bedroom. They all four get me on the bed as Beth pulls a comforter over me. She sits on the bed, running her hand through my hair. "How did you find us?" I choke out.  
"We heard the howl a mile away and followed the echo," Daryl explains.

"Don't talk no more just rest," Beth whispers, leaning her head against mine. "Go to sleep and let your healing take over."

"I … don't know … if …" Those are the last words from my mouth as I fall into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screams at him. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Beth please."  
"Don't Beth please me! He was hurt and injured, he could be dying! We don't know if he's able to heal or not! Damn you Dixon!"

She shoves against his chest hard and takes off walking back the way they came. He reaches to grab her arm but she shoves him away and keeps going. Making it up the hill, she heads down the road as tears roll down her cheeks. Wiping her eyes, she keeps moving as fast as she can. She turns down the side street and keeps going harder and faster.

She turns back to see him following her, but she keeps going faster and more determined. She keeps her head up as the tears continue to roll down her cheeks. She goes around the left curve and keeps going, noticing Michonne and Carl coming out of a house together. She storms over to the two of them.

"You left him ALONE in the condition he's in!" she screams.

"Chill out, he was awake when we left," Carl hisses at her. She groans loudly and takes back off as Daryl stops by them. "What's her problem?"  
"She realized we were leaving before we could leave," Daryl huffs.

"Not your smoothest move," Michonne whistles as they start walking.

Beth heads up the stairs of the porch then pushes the front door open. She stops and looks around … blood has soaked into everything in eyesight. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream as they run up on the porch.

"What the hell happened in here," Michonne says. "We just left like five minutes ago."

Beth makes her way across the floor and runs upstairs. She goes into the bedroom where they'd left Rick but he's gone. She goes through all the upstairs rooms before heading back down. "He's not upstairs."

"There's too much blood for it to be his," Daryl comments and kneels. "Wolf tracks."  
"He made it out then," Beth sighs, letting the tension release.

"He and the wolf must have gotten into it," Daryl states.

"Uh Daryl," Carl begins.

"Rick is the wolf," Beth states firmly as Daryl rises.

"Do what!" Daryl hisses.

"Rick is the wolf, he has been the wolf the entire time," Beth tells him.

"Holy shit," Daryl mutters. "You mean all this time I was shooting at the wolf, I was really shooting at Rick?"  
"Yep," Carl and Michonne acknowledge.

"He only let certain people know … me, daddy, Michonne and Carl," Beth tells him. "He was going to tell you before the Governor blew the prison to hell."

"Let's go," Daryl says, looking around. "If his paws still have blood on them, I can track him. Maybe we can catch up to him."

"It's mid-morning and he transformed," Michonne says, looking around. "Either someone surprised him or something else happened here. He wouldn't just up and transform in broad daylight, especially after being as hurt as he is."

Daryl heads back onto the porch and kneels. "Paw prints head out the yard and down the street, opposite from where we came. Let's go."

They take off after him, lightly jogging down the road. Daryl cuts into the woods with them behind him. They keep going till they come to a break in the path … two directions, but which one did he take? Daryl kneels and looks at the ground.

"Damn, his tracks are gone."  
"Can you still track him?" Beth asks.

"Don't have to … look."  
Daryl rises and they turn … a large brownish-black wolf with golden eyes is staring at them. He leans down and snarls, barking loudly with his hackles raised. Daryl kneels and holds his hand out to him. "Easy there pardner, we're only here to help."

The wolf snarls and takes off … high hurdling Daryl and dropping a walker behind them. The wolf tears into the walker, snarling loudly as he attacks a second then a third. Daryl grabs hold of Beth and Carl, pulling them backwards.

"We need to leave him be right now, he's in a blood frenzy. All that blood must have set him off and he's become a one-man killing machine. If you're not a friend, you are dead in his eyes. He means business," Daryl explains.

"What causes this?" Michonne asks.

"Rage, anger, hurt, pain," Daryl begins. "He's a wild animal with human emotions that are in control of what he's doing. Everything we went through at the prison is what's fueling his anger now. It's like releasing a frenzied wild animal from captivity. They go crazy because they've been caged for so long. He's at that point. He could hurt all of us and not even realize he's doing it."  
"What should we do?" Beth asks.

"Leave him alone for now, but keep an eye on him in case he gets into trouble," Daryl comments. "Damn boy, get on with your bad self."

Snarling, the wolf bolts off through the woods. They give chase, following him as close as they can.

They break camp for the night by the bank of a large stream. The stream flows down into a pool of water, which is where the chase ended. They have been sitting there, staring at him staring at the water for over five hours. Daryl and Michonne use the time to go catch fish while Carl starts a fire. While they eat, Beth gets up and slowly walks over to where he's sitting. She sits on the bank beside him and looks down into the water.

"I'm glad you're all right," she says. "Do you need some help?"

He looks over at her and whimpers before getting up. She rises and follows him down to the pool where he dives into the water with a loud splash. Beth stands on the edge as they come over. They watch the tips of ears circle around for several long minutes before they vanish under the water.

He bolts straight up from the water, letting it flow over his chest as he gasps for air. He turns to glare at them, golden eyed and fangs barred. Daryl puts his hand on Beth's arm, but she lightly pushes it away.

"Go back to the fire, let me deal with him."

"Beth -"  
"I know how to handle him like this, now go."

Michonne pulls Daryl away as Beth drops her clothes on the bank. She strolls out into the pool till she's standing face to face with him.

"We had to tell Daryl before he shot you." Cupping water in her hands, she pours it over his chest as he glares at her. "Are you hurt? Did your wounds heal?"

His eyes bear into her as he moves closer. His arms lash out and pull her against him as his lips crash onto hers. Her arms slide around his neck as he holds her as close as he can. When their lips finally part, his breathing slows down as he looks at her.

"So Daryl knows. Not surprised."  
"I didn't want him taking more pop shots at you."

His hands roam over her body as they stand there. "You are so gorgeous."

"I'm here for you."

"Don't tempt me, they're too close."

"Carry me back to the house and have your way with me then."

"No, not this time."

Cupping her hands, she pours water over his head as he shakes his hair. He closes his eyes and submerges below the water. She stands there, feeling his hands touching her as his tongue laps at her. A chill marches down her spine and all over her before he rises and grins at her. He leans over and inhales her scent, breathing against the sensitive skin of her lower neck. He presses against her, letting her feel his erection.

"You taste wonderfully."  
"Do more, I'm yours remember."  
"No you're his."

"I belong to Rick, which means I belong to you too."

He looks at her, his eyes shifting from golden to blue. He reaches his hand out and touches her cheek. "How can you do that? How can you say that?"  
"Because I love the whole man, not just pieces and parts. I don't pick and choose. I love you and I love the wolf. It's that simple."

"He wants you so bad, and so do I."

"Then maybe the two of you should get together and try it."

"Maybe we should." He leans over and presses his lips to hers gently. "Did you bring me any clothes?"

"Oops, sorry."

"Guess I will have to fur back up when we leave."

"Guess so." She licks her lips then presses her body to his. "Too bad I can't cover you."  
"You already do love, you already do."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I stretch and yawn realizing I am back in bed. Getting up, I head downstairs and look around. Everything is the same … I guess I imagined Beth being here. Turning the faucet on, I grab a glass and take a long drink. Setting the glass down, I walk into the living room … no one's there. That's when I notice the house is different … we moved to a new house, then I remember all the blood. I go over and sit on the couch, looking around the house. The curtains are pulled to, there are sleeping bags rolled up around. I guess we moved after I came to, but I don't remember.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" Carl asks, walking in with Michonne.

"I'm here," I grumble.

"You two ready," Daryl says, walking in. "Dude, you still look like hell."

"Where's Beth?" I ask.

"Couple of houses had gardens so she went picking," Michonne says. I let out a small sigh, which she doesn't miss. "Why don't we wait till Beth comes back, make sure someone is here with him."

"You can go now I'm back," Beth's voice calls from the kitchen.

"We'll be back soon," Daryl calls out as they head out the door.

I look over and see her step from the kitchen. "You need some new clothes. I think there are some around here."  
"I got some, I just wanted to take a shower first," she says nervously.

"You okay?"  
"Yea. No." She walks over and kneels in front of me. "I thought you were going to die on me. I was so scared."

"Don't be, I'm fine now. I just needed some rest."

"What happened?"

"Walkers got in and I went nuts."  
"Daryl calls it a blood frenzy."

"So did your dad."

"Do you want me to help you back upstairs?"

"Yea, would you?" She rises and loops her arm around me as I rise slowly. "Find anything edible?"

"You'll find out later, you need to rest more."

We climb the stairs slowly as I go back into the bedroom. She helps me back on the bed and pulls the covers back over me. She pulls the curtains to, darkening the room for me. "Treat this like the vertigo attack you had."

"I can hardly forget."

"I know, now rest love. You've taken care of us for so long, let us take care of you now." She kisses my forehead and heads downstairs, closing the door behind her.

I lay there, listening to her soft footfalls on the stairs then hear her walking from the living room to the kitchen. She stops, probably by the door, and I hear the soft sobs come from her lips. She starts to cry harder, and it's all I can take. I get up and head back downstairs, move-ment coming easier to me. I round the corner and walk up behind her, taking her into my arms and holding onto her.

I feel my muscles mending, I hear bones cracking and realigning … I can feel myself healing for the first time. I turn her around, lean over and kiss her. I wipe her tears with my thumb and smile. "I am healing, I am going to be all right. I promise I will never leave you again. Beth, I would gladly die for you, and I would definitely kill for you. I love you."

She wraps her arms around me and sobs openly. I hold her close and let her cry into my shirt; lifting her up into my arms, I carry her upstairs and lay her down beside me. Neither one of us speaks because there really are no words left.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME! I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!"

"Like hell you did! That walker almost bit you!"  
"I can take care of myself!"

"You're acting like a spoiled brat!"  
"No, I am acting like your wife trying to protect you!"

I stop and stare at her. "I wasn't expecting to hear that from you."

"Why? You asked me to be your wife, your life mate! I have been all over looking for you, looking at the carcasses of dead animals praying that one of them wasn't you!"

Reaching out, I pull her into my arms and hold her. She shoves out of my grasp and stares at me. I reach out, taking hold of her hand before pulling her back to me. This time, she doesn't fight me. This time she lets me hold her.

"I hate it when you do this," she mutters.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that," I tell her, rubbing her hair.

She pushes away and looks at me. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Carl and I left the prison together, I was injured pretty bad."

"Are you all right now?" She starts looking me over.

"I healed myself after I got the bullet out. It seems as though I can't heal with lead in my body. Beth, I am fine now."

"Good," she hisses and shoves me. "I have never so damn mad at you in my life! I thought not only had I lost my daddy, but I lost you! I was going to be a widow and not having had the chance to marry you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and then all hell breaks loose! The Governor beheads my father on our front lawn then uses a tank to blow up the prison! Here I am trying to run around and find Judith but in all the chaos I can't find her! Daryl has to practically drag me away from there, and all I am thinking about is what the hell has happened to you and Judith!"

"We can find Judith together, now please calm down."

"Give me a good reason to calm down!" She stares at me then moves away, leaning over and retching into the plants. "That's like the third time today."

"Where's Daryl?" I ask, looking around.  
"I got mad at him and stormed off on my own," she says, looking over at me. "He told me that you could take care of yourself, which I agreed to. He kept pulling me away and I let him, then something in me snapped and I asked when we were going to start searching for you and everyone else. He said we would once we found a place and got settled. I went off on him, shrieking and yelling, blasting him for not wanting me to find you or Maggie or Judith. I just went postal, I even … snarled at him."

"How much of a snarl?" I ask as I sniff the air. Pheromones, strong ones too. Where are they coming from?

She looks at me then blushes before letting out a snarl. "It was a bit louder than that, it knocked him off balance and he fell."

"That's a good one," I tell her as I continue to sniff.

"What are you smelling?"

"Pheromones," I tell her. "It's giving me this 'come and take me' scent."

"It's me," she says, blushing more.

I lean over and inhale her scent … she's right, it is her. That's when the other scent hits me full in the face. The pheromones had been masking it this entire time. She takes my hands and put them around her waist as she leans closer.

"Another reason I was mad at you was I wasn't going to be able to tell you."

"Tell me what," I murmur but I already know.  
"You're going to be a father again … I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what do you want to know?" She tips the jar to her lips.

"Should you be drinking that in your condition?" I ask.

She holds the jar out for me to smell. "You tell me."

I lean over and inhale … it's nothing but water. "Cute, real cute."

She pulls it back and takes a long drink. She sets the jar down and looks at me. "Can you tell how far along I am?"

"I probably could if I tried … I think. I know you're pregnant, I can smell it."

"That's good to know."

"Beth, did I, the wolf I mean?"

"Nope. All you handsome, all you."

I look at her and pick the jar up. Yep, here's the live moonshine. I take a long drink. "So, this is from … earlier."

"Yep."

I lean back and look at her intently. "You're awful damn happy."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I am pregnant and I am with you, why wouldn't I be happy?"

"It doesn't bother you that there's a monster growing inside you."

"You shut up!" She picks an empty jar up and flings it at me. I catch it midair and look at her before setting it down. "My baby is not a monster and neither are you!" Pheromones, she's giving them off in waves with her anger. Damn, she is so sexy when she's angry. "What are you smiling about!" she fumes at me.

"You," I grin. "You are so damn sexy when you're mad."

Her face softens dramatically as she looks at me. "Really?"

"Really. I've never seen you get mad before, and it's kind of hot."

She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear as she picks the jar up. "The wolf to me is kind of hot too."

"Really," I scoff and take another drink.

"I've thought you were sexy as the wolf from the beginning," she murmurs against the jar.

"Yea right," I scoff. I tilt my head and look at her. "What do you mean from the beginning? Beth, how long have you known?"

"I couldn't sleep one night back on the farm so I went and sat on the porch. It was steamy hot that night, and daddy didn't want to run the air. I sat on the porch for awhile, then I saw you come out of the tent. I watched you walk across the field then you leaned back and howled like a wild animal. I sat there, mesmerized, and watched you transform then you took off. The lights popped on after you vanished so I stood up and acted like I was trying to find the howling when daddy came on the porch."  
"You're the one then," I murmur and look at her. "It was you who kept Hershel and Dale from shooting me."

"Yep."

I hear off in the distances walkers moaning. Picking the jar up, I stand and hold my hand down to her. "We need to get inside."  
"How many?" she asks, dusting her pants off before taking my hand.

"Several, at least three or four. They're pretty far from here, a good two or three miles. We can hope something will divert their attention."

I hold the door open as we go inside the house. Flipping her lighter out, she lights an oil lamp and takes my hand. "Come on, let's go upstairs and go to bed."

I lock the door and push the couch against it to make it a little harder for someone to break in. I follow her upstairs to the bedroom we share. She sets the lamp on the dresser and begins to undress. I lean against the door frame and watch her. She turns to look at me and blushes then grins and resumes removing her shirt and bra. She drops her pants and kicks her shoes off. She turns to me, and there she stands in nothing but her skin and mint green panties. She holds her hand out to me.

I unbutton my shirt and drop it before walking to her. She steps into my arms as I encircle her, holding her close to me. She pulls one of my hands around to her abdomen and lays it there. She lays her head against me and smiles. As I go to move my hand, I feel it … the baby. I stop as a tear wets my cheek. She runs her hand over my cheek and kisses me.

"That's not a monster, that's our baby," she tells me.

I kneel and lay my head against her abdomen. I hear the baby's rapid heartbeat as tears gently streak my cheeks. I can't believe I can hear our baby's heartbeat. "The heart's really strong, beating fast," I say as my voice catches. "I can't tell how far along you are though." I rise and cup her face in my hands. "Thank you for that."

"My pleasure," she smiles and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Now, will you stop worrying and let me love you properly."

I scoop her into my arms and carry her to the bed. I lay her down before blowing the lamp out. I drop my pants then kick them away. Reaching my hand out, I snag those mint green panties and quickly dispatch them. I crawl into bed, lowering myself atop her.

"No, let me love YOU properly," I breathe as I kiss her.

I enter her gently and begin making love to her. Beth, the savior of my soul and the love of my life. She is mine and I am hers, and she taught me that I am not the monster I feared I had become. I am just a man with another side that likes to rip things up.


	8. Chapter 8

I look over at the fence as it rises not far away. Am I worried about what will happen on the other side? Yes. Am I afraid? Yes, but not of myself for once. I am afraid of the people over there … we have no idea what they're like. We have no idea what they've done to Maggie, Glenn and the others.

Am I sure they're in there? I can smell them, I can hear them. They're in a mild amount of distress, but from what I can't tell. I know they're alive, but what's happening I can't tell. These people are survivors like us, surely they would want help.

I kneel and look around making sure we're not being watched. Reaching down, I unzip the bag and go through the handguns. I find a 9m with a wood grip; I check the clip then chamber a round. Laying it on my knee, I pull it out and look at it.

"It's all right old friend, you need to take a break," I tell the gun as if it can hear me.

I run my fingers over the barrel and think about everything I've been through from waking up alone in the hospital till now. It seems like a lifetime has passed, and maybe it has. The old world where we relied on technology is gone, and this new world of the walking dead is what we have to deal with.

I flip the barrel open on the Python and look inside … silver bullets. Believe it or not, the old fables and fairytales are full of bullshit. Silver will not kill you, silver hurts like shit and poisons your blood. It makes you violently ill, it makes you puke your guts out and it dehydrates you to the point of rabies. It's meant to turn you into a ball of fur begging to die. I was there once, then Beth rescued me.

My dear sweet Beth, I miss you already. I don't have the heart to tell Daryl the truth. I don't have the heart to tell him I'm the one who took you away. I don't have the heart to tell him you're pregnant with my child. If we make it out of this, I am coming back to you. I will lead us all to the house and find you. I will take you in my arms and love you more than there is breath in my body.

Reaching into my shirt, I pull the cross out and finger it gently. She gave it to me to protect me, to give me strength for what needed to be done. She said it was for luck, and I would have her on my shoulder. I have both her and Hershel on my shoulder, I can feel them.

I flip the barrel back to and lay it down atop the weapons in the bag. I have to lay the Python down for this, because if I don't then we won't make it out of Terminus alive.


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed that."

"Do what!"

"I enjoyed that."

"Rick, you are one twisted sonofabitch."

"Yea well, I think it has something to do with the other side of me." They sit by the car as Rick continues wiping blood from his face. "I felt the wolf rising in me, wanting to lash out and just … rip his ever lovin' head off. If my arms hadn't been pinned, I probably would have."

"You're a bloody bastard."

"Yea well, what can I say. It's been hard y'know, keeping him in check all the time. There are times I have just wanted to just … I dunno …"

"Just howl."

"Is that it?"

"I've never heard you howl before."

"It's pretty bad, I don't sound right."

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Every time I try and howl, it comes out sounding all cracked and weird. I've heard wolves howl before, but me … I sound like someone's trying to strangle me."

"Wipe your forehead."

Pouring a little more water onto the rag, he begins wiping more blood away. "Another thing, and this is what drives me crazy, I get this urge to just want to scratch."

"Maybe you have fleas."

He chuckles lightly. "I hadn't thought about that. Maybe I do." He looks over at Daryl and stares at him. "You're awful calm about all this."

"Yea well, Beth threatened to beat my ass if I tried to hurt the wolf. She even screamed at me a couple of times … man, she is raging like a beast."

"What happened to her?"

"We were together and then she was just … gone. I tried to catch up to them, tried to keep up, but they got away. I had hoped that once I found you, maybe you could track her down, sniff her out or something."

"I could try. See, that's another thing … why can't I use his senses when I'm me. Why can't he and I just get the hell along? Beth seems to make him mind, but she's the only one. I can't tell you how many times that she has saved my ass from doing something stupid."

"You know what I remember."

"What's that?"

"When you come busting out of the prison, hanging off that wall and howling like some hellhound. Man, you chilled my shit that day."

"Okay, case in point … why can't I do that again? Is that just something he can do or is that in me too?"

"Well, since you and him are the same person you should be able to." Daryl looks over at him for a long moment. "Why do you think you two are separate people? You're not, you're one person … you are the wolf and you just proved it with that."

"Maybe that's how you should think from now on dad," Carl says walking around to them. "You are the wolf, the wolf is you … isn't that what Beth has been telling you all along?"

"Yea I guess you're right and I thought you were laying down."

"I'm good now, maybe we should get back on the road," Carl says looking around, "in case walkers get a whiff of your kill and come looking for a snack."

"He has a point," Michonne comments. "We've rested up from last night, unless you need another minute or two to finish getting clean."

"I don't know, I just …" His voice trails off as he rises. Holding his head up, he sniffs the air as he looks around.

"What is it dad? Walkers?"

"No … Beth. She's close by, real close."

"Well, let's go find her," Daryl says, getting up and dusting his pants off.

Rick stops as a tear rolls down his cheek. "It's gone now, she was here and now she's not. For the faintest moment, I had her scent."

"Maybe they took her to Terminus," Michonne comments.

"Let's go then, maybe I'll pick something up the closer we get."

"Hey dad," Carl says, touching his chin, "you missed a spot."

He looks over at Carl and smiles. "Thanks." Wiping his chin, he drops the rag and takes his bag from Michonne as they start walking.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's your name girl?"

She turns to look at the man … he's much taller than her, built like an ox with burnt ruddy red hair. He has a stump of a cigar hanging from his lips and a shotgun propped on his hip. She shakes slightly, trying to maintain her composure.

"Well, what's your name girl? Are you deaf or something?"

"My name is Beth," she says quietly.

"Beth what?"

"Grimes, my name is Beth Grimes."

"Pleased to meet you Beth Grimes." He holds his hand out to her. "Name's Ford, Eli Ford. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I escaped from these men who kidnapped me."

"Were they the ones in the car with the cross?"  
"Yea."

"Well, they're dead … they came after me so I killed them."

Tears well up in her eyes as she goes to him, flinging her arms around his neck. As he slides an arm around her, everything just releases and she begins sobbing. Gathering her up in one arm, he picks Beth up and begins walking with her.

"Come on girl, let's get you cleaned up and fed."

"I don't eat meat," she mutters softly.

"Yea well, that makes two of us," Eli chuckles softly.

She barely lets a smile touch her lips as he starts walking.

Setting her on her feet, he pulls a door open and lets her walk in ahead of me. She looks around, the house is quite nice by the standards she was used to. He notices her quiet demeanor and clears his throat before speaking. "Did those idiots hurt you in any way? I'm not much of …"  
"No, I got out of the car before they could."

"Good girl. Have a seat on the couch and let me rustle us up something to eat." She walks over and sits on the couch, looking around. "Are you vegan or vegetarian?"  
"Vegetarian."

"Any particular variety?"

"Ovo-Lacto leaning towards Flexitarian."

"You're not Pescetarian?"  
"No, allergic."

"Interesting. I know what you mean on the Flexitarian part, but I have found an alternative to handling that."

"How?"  
"Fake meat."  
"Where did you find some?"  
"I stockpiled it before this crap started. I got 20 cases of the damn stuff, which means you are more than welcome to eat AS MUCH as you want."

She giggles a little and looks around. "This is a very nice place."  
"Thanks. I have a portable generator operating the stove, fridge and hot water heater. I'll scrounge you up some clothes, go get a hot shower."

She closes her eyes and sighs. "That sounds so perfect."

"Then git!"

She gets up and heads down the hall. She finds the bathroom and flips the light on. Stepping in, she shuts the door and starts taking her clothes off. She looks at her body, how thin and weak she looks. Shaking her head, she turns the water on and lets it get to the right temperature. Walking in, she pulls the curtain around and stands there, letting the stream hit her full in the face.

She runs her hands over her aching body, closing her eyes. Her mind drifts off as she feels another pair of hands. "It's me," Rick's voice comes to her ear. "I'm here with you now."

"You're always with me," she whispers as he begins to caress her.

She picks the soap up and begins to wash her body. She feels his hands take the soap and begin washing her gently. She begins to hum softly as he massages every inch of her. She wants to turn around in his arms, but she knows he's physically not there.

She runs her hands down and lays them on her abdomen, wishing and hoping to feel some movement in there. Tears roll down her cheeks as she leans forward, understanding what the blood had been about earlier … a miscarriage. She begins to sob under the water, letting out all the tension, pain and suffering into the water.

After she rinses off, she begins to wash her hair. She feels his hands return as he engulfs her in his arms. "Don't worry, we'll have another chance to do this. We'll have another chance to have a baby together. I need you to get stronger, to get faster … I need you to come and get me lover."

Her back arches as she feels the wave of emotion overcome her … somewhere out there, he had to do something he didn't want to. Finishing her hair, she steps out and wraps towels around her body. Opening the door, she pads into the kitchen where Eli is cooking. "I need your help."

He inclines his head to the table. "There's you some clothes." He pauses. "What sort of help do you need?"  
"I need you to train me, I need you to show me how to fight and fire whatever weapon I can master. My husband, son and infant daughter are out there. I know they made it out before all hell broke loose, I know they're alive and I need to find them. My husband was injured before I got separated from them, so I don't know how far they've gotten … those men might have had friends who went after them."

"Get dressed and we'll discuss it while we eat."

"Thank you Eli."

"You're welcome Beth."

She picks up the clothes, then looks down, seeing boots and socks. She leans over and picks them up. A strand of hair falls from her face; she tries to blow it away then looks at him. "Would you mind helping me chop this mess off?"

"Sure thing."

She goes into the bathroom and dresses; finding a pair of scissors, she braids her hair and walks back to the kitchen. "Here are the scissors."

Wiping his hands, he turns and walks over to her. She turns around and hands him the scissors. "Above the braid, right?"  
"Yep."

She feels his hand hold the braid as he begins to cut; in several moments, he hands the braid over to her. "Feel better."  
"Lighter actually." She looks over and sees her now short hair and smiles. "Been a long time girl, welcome back."

"How long?"  
"Five years."

"Damn. Long time to grow your hair."

"Daddy's orders after I did something stupid."

"Well, drop the braid and let's eat."

Pulling a chair out for her, she sits as he brings two plates piled high of spaghetti with fresh vegetables and sauce. He sets two glasses of iced tea down then sits. "Would you say grace please?"  
Bowing their heads, Beth crosses herself and inhales. "Lord we thank you for the bounty before us. We ask you watch after all those not with us, and we pray for a speedy reunion whether it be here or in Your Kingdom. We ask this, amen."  
"Amen." He looks over at her. "When do you want to start training?"  
"As soon as we can."  
"We'll eat first then we'll get started."

Finishing their meal, he piles the dishes in the sink and slides the back door open. "You will be in charge of dishes as payment for training."  
"I can cook too."  
"We'll share that then."

They step onto the covered patio; he leans over and picks a large bag up. Opening it, he lays out a row of knives, followed by a row of handguns. He lays out two shotguns, a crossbow like Daryl's and a long compound bow. "These are your choices. Don't pick something you think you can handle. Close your eyes and let your hands pick. If it doesn't feel right in your hands, then you won't be able to use it."

Closing her eyes, she runs her hands along the knives. She fingers each one before lifting one in particular in her hands. She flexes her arm with it and twists her hand around. "This will be my knife."

"Good choice, hand it here." She hands it to him with her eyes closed. "Now, do the same with the handguns." She does as he asks and stops over one gun. Her hand reaches down and lifts it up, feeling the weight. It was heavy and familiar.

"This isn't an automatic is it?"  
"Nope, it kicks though."

"My husband has one similar to this … a Colt Python."

"Well damn. Open your eyes then." Opening her eyes, she looks down to see a Colt Python, almost identical to Rick's, laying in her hands. "Your hands are remembering what your eyes can't. If you used your husband's gun, you can use that one."  
"I have, only shot it a few times. I wasn't very good with it … he laughed at me because it knocked me on my ass a couple of times."

"Well you'll be great by the time we're done." He takes the Python and holds it. "Now for the harder part." She glances down at the shotguns, crossbow and compound bow. "What does your gut say?"  
"The compound." She picks it up, noticing how light it feels. Holding it in her left hand, she draws the string back with ease. "It's so light and the pull is awesome."

"That's yours then, it's calling to you. By the way, the bow is called 'the Black Rose'; it uses specially designed heavy carbide arrows. When you draw and let it fly, it will keep your aim true and will fly a good 250 yards. The most instinctively you can pull and fire, the further your range will become. Once you master your range, I bet you are going to be able to kill people on roofs and walkers down on the next street. Your frame is perfect for it."  
"What else?" she asks.

"We'll get you some better clothes, and you'll have to go through strength training. You need to be able to fight close when the walkers come in on you. Don't waste ammo, it's too valuable."

"And?"  
"Above all, we pray every day. I believe in the Almighty, have a strong faith in Him and what he's doing here. Are you a believer?"  
"Very, I'm the daughter of a Irish Catholic."

"All right then, let's get started." He takes the bow and hands her a plastic knife. "It's weighted the same as the one you chose. Let's see how well you are with this."

Over the next two weeks, Beth trains and trains hard … push-ups, running, conditioning with hand weights. She follows the strict regime that Eli pushes her through: prayer and study in the mornings, weapons in the afternoon, conditioning in the evening, prayer and study before bed. She also eats, eats more than she ever has. She helps to cook, she washes dishes, she does laundry. He presses her harder and harder, trying to find her breaking point. When he does break her, he builds her back up with study and training. He keeps pushing, finding each limit and breaking it. He builds her back up with study and training each time. Her world begins to reform from the scared girl from the farm to a confident young woman. She changes both inside and out, bleaching her hair almost white and adding in contrasting streaks of black and deep blood red.

"Why the hair change?" Eli asks one day.

"Stark white is for the purity I have inside, black is for the darkness I have to let in and red is for the blood I will need to spill to keep myself whole."

"Like the analogy," he comments and walks off.

Gone are the ripped tank tops, pants that don't fit and cowboy boots. She wears laced-up combat boots with skin tight ripped jeans, a tank top under a body armor top under a pullover hooded shirt. Her gloves, leather laced fingerless archery gloves, compliment the new make-over, signifying her change inside and out. The hood remains up, partially covering her face, giving her an air of mystery when they encounter people.

"So now all we do is figure out where the hell they are?" Eli says one day. Pulling a map out, he lays it over the table and ponders.

"Terminus," she says, the memories clicking. "I bet they went to Terminus."

"Ah hell!"

"What?"

"Are you sure they said Terminus?"

"No, we saw maps out on the road … and my husband mentioned going there."

"They might as well be as good as dead if they went there. Terminus is the home of a group of people that will do anything to survive … including cannibalism."

"That's where we need to go then … we go there first and work our way out. We could get lucky and they be on the road outside …"  
"But."  
"But I feel, in my gut, they are in there … they're in Terminus."

He lets out a stranded huff and looks at her. "Pack yer shit, guess we're going to Terminus whether I want to or not."

Beth nods curtly and heads to her room. As she packs, she hears Eli cursing under his breath heavily. She smiles, knowing he's going to do it whether he likes it or not. Reaching under her pillow, she pulls the holster out and wraps it around her waist. She places the gun on her right side and the knife down her left boot. Picking her quiver up, she lashes it around and adjusts it so she can pull quick. She tests the strings on the bow before lashing it to her back; grabbing her pack, she picks up her Bible and heads out the door.

They pull the truck off the side of the road, covering it with the ghillie tarp before they begin walking. They make their way through the woods, following the outside fence line of Terminus around cautiously. As they head to a particular point, Beth's foot gets caught on something sticking out of the ground. She leans down and pulls, unearthing a blue duffel bag. Eli helps her haul it out and unzip it. Tears roll down her cheeks as she lifts the Colt Python from atop the weapons. She runs her fingers over it then presses it to her lips. "It's Rick's, he must have stashed this here."

"Bring it and let's go."

She slides it into the loop of her quiver, dropping her pack beside Eli's as they cover the bags hurriedly. They make their way up to the fence; Eli pulls out a pair of wire cutters and cuts the fence down. He pulls an opening free large enough for both of them; they scurry through then stop when they hear yelling.

They make their way around the building and stop, seeing Rick and everyone surrounded by the people of Terminus. Rick's arm is protectively around Carl; she follows his line of sight to a woman holding Judith in her arms. "That bitch has my baby."  
"These bastards have my brother." She follows Eli's gaze over to a man with lighter red hair but the exact same image as her friend. "His name's Abraham, he's three years older than I am."

"Family reunions all around."

"May I?"  
"Signal when you're ready."

Standing up, he steps around the corner and starts walking. "Well pardner, this seems to be a little bit of a stalemate. See, that's my brother over there and I don't like people pointing guns at him."  
"Eli," Abraham states. "What the hell are you doing here!"  
"Well, I would be lying if I said I was here for you."

"No shit," Abraham scoffs.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Gareth and this is my house."

"Eli Ford, and I'm here for them."  
"With what army?"

"Enough of one." He looks up on the roof and grins. "I hate sharpshooters."

Pulling her bow around, Beth knocks three arrows and tracks Eli's line of sight. Drawing back, she lets them fly as the three sharpshooters fall over the wall … dead.

"How did you do that archer!" Gareth yells at Daryl.

"Not my arrows son," Daryl grins. "Seems as though he brought his own sharpshooter." He looks at Eli. "Nice."  
"Oh she is that," Eli grins. "Come on out darling." Rising, she walks from the side with an arrow knocked and aiming it straight at Gareth's head. "Your boys up there were definitely in her range, and right now … you are in the catbird seat. She could fire and hit you, or she could fire and miss. Then again, she could get mad and just embed that knife in your head from where she's standing. She's a bit of a pistol without her coffee, and poor you … we ran out this morning."

"All right, easy little lady," Gareth smiles. "What do you want? Them?" Beth shakes her head 'no' and moves her line of sight to Mary. "Oh, you want the baby? Is that it?" Beth nods her head and advances slowly.

"Well then we have a problem, these folks say she's theirs," Gareth smiles, looking towards Rick. "Care to argue?" Beth stops and holds her aim on Mary. "So, what claim do you make on the child?" Holding the arrow up, she makes the sign of 'father' to Rick, 'son' to Carl, 'daughter' to Judith and 'mother' on herself.

"She's her mother," Mary breathes and looks down at Judith.

"Her mother died," Maggie says, trying to hold back her anger.

"Her birth mother died," Rick says, running his hand over his mouth.

Noise floats to Beth's ears; she knocks the arrow, pivots and kneels. She fires the shot, dropping the would-be sharpshooter to the ground dead. She rises and walks over, yanking the arrow from the man's skull. She suddenly pivots and fires, shooting the gun drawn in Gareth's hand. The arrow embeds the gun into the wall behind him as he holds his hand, blood oozing from it.

"Damn girl," Gareth chuckles. "Okay. Okay. We can work with this. Why don't you join us, help us protect this place and your people can walk."

Reaching back, Beth draws a shorter arrow and knocks it; she pulls and fires, the arrow plunging straight through and out of Gareth's hand. He falls to one knee, gripping his hand as he cuts his eyes to her.

"STOP!" Mary yells. She begins walking to Beth, who starts walking to her. They stop in the middle and look at each other. "I exchange your daughter for my son's life."

Placing the bow around her, Beth reaches out and takes hold of the crying Judith. Pulling her close, Judith's cries cease as her lips trembles. She looks under the hood into Beth's eyes before laying her head against her. She lets out a soft sigh and her eyes become heavy as she grips Beth's hood.

"You really are her mother," Mary says. "STAND DOWN EVERYONE … and let them leave in peace."

Everyone stands down as Rick motions everyone to lower their weapons also. Eli walks over and hugs Abraham tightly. "Come on girl, let's blow this joint!"

Beth looks at Mary briefly before reaching out and hugging her. "Thank you for looking after her for me," she whispers before letting her go.

"My pleasure," Mary replies. "She's a really good baby."  
"I know."

Beth steps around her and starts walking, carrying Judith close to her. She makes her way to the group as they start leaving. Reaching into her quiver, she pulls Rick's gun out and hands it to him. He looks down and takes it from her as he looks at Judith. He reaches his hand out and rubs her hair as they walk together. They walk through the compound together and head into the woods. Eli heads to a pile of leaves and uncovers the bags, reaching her pack up. Rick reaches out and takes it for her as she peers out at him under the hood. She looks at his face, noticing how much he'd changed since she'd last seen him.

"Are you going to let her carry Judith?" Carol asks.

"Yes," Rick states, placing her pack on his shoulder. "If it wasn't for her, we'd still be in there with them."

"Where'd you find her, brother?" Abraham asks.  
"We found each other after a run-in with some unsavory individuals," Eli chuckles and pulls his piece of cigar out.

They tromp through the woods, hearing the leaves crunch under their feet. Every so often, Beth peers out of the hood to look over at Rick. She looks down, seeing his hand close to her body. Sliding Judith to her other arm, she slips her hand down and into his. She grips his hand in her gloved one, holding on tight. They walk in silence together for a long moment till they reach the edge of the woods.

Eli heads right and Abraham goes left. They stop and look at each other. "Truck's this way."  
"DC is this way."

"Well, this is a sticky wicket."

"Yep it is."

"Why don't we all go together?" Eugene quips. "More the merrier."

"Not in the mood to go north, been there not pretty," Eli states.

"How far north?" Maggie questions.

"Virginia, overrun everywhere you go."

"Damn," Tyreese whistles.

Eli looks over at her. "Your choice girl, go with them or head to the house with me." She peers down at their joined hands then reaches Judith over to Rick, letting his hand go. She backs away and moves to stand with Eli.

"You're not coming?" Rick asks her. She shakes her head 'no' and backs up.

"We could use your talents on the road," Abraham begins. "You would be a big help to us." He notices the look on Eli's face. "Did you brainwash her?"

"Nope." He looks down at her. "You did all that just to back off now, why?"

She peers up at him and thinly smiles, before wiping her eyes. She turns back around as Rick tosses her pack over. "Thank you for my daughter." She nods curtly and heads down a long trail for the truck.

"Don't go," Rick whispers softly, "Beth."

She lifts her hand and waves to him behind her back as she keeps walking. She brings it around and wipes tears from her eyes as she continues. "I love you, Rick."

"Safe trip folks," Eli says, waving and begins to follow her. Catching up to her, he slides his arm over her shoulders. "You love him that much to let him go?"

"Yea," she whispers, wiping her eyes.

"Is he worth it?"

"Very much so."  
"Does he know it's you?"  
"He suspects but he's not sure."

"Does he think you're dead?"  
"Yea."

"I see." He grips her gently. "I think you should tell him you're alive."

"I only want him to know, not them."

"You don't trust them?"  
"One's my sister, the other is the guy I was with when they snatched me."

"Family and memories are a bitch, ain't they."  
"Yep."

"HEY YOU TWO!" Beth stops, as does Eli. They turn to see Tara standing there, looking at them. "Problem missy?"

"He's your brother and you're letting him leave just like that!"

"He's a grown man, why not." He looks behind her, seeing the others moving further away. "You're going to have to run to catch up."

"And you!" Tara shouts at Beth. "You did all that, protected that baby with your life, to do what … walk away! You're not her mother!"

"I am, and that's why I'm letting her go," Beth says, wiping her eyes.

"So you don't care if she lives or dies," Tara fumes.  
"I care more than you know, but I also know I can't make that walk," Beth retaliates.

"Why, you're much stronger than you were," Eli says.  
"I am physically and mentally ready, but I am not ready to deal with all the emotions that go into it. I am not in a good place emotionally yet, and that's why I am letting them go," Beth says. "The man that was beheaded at the prison was my father."  
"Oh god," Tara breathes.

"Please don't mention that to them, I beg you. Let them go on and let them forget about me. If it ever comes up, you can tell them then," Beth says, wiping her eyes.

"TARA!" Glenn calls out.

"I'll keep your secret," Tara replies then turns and runs to catch up.

"Good girl," Eli smiles as they turn and start walking together.

They make it to the truck; as they remove the ghillie, Eli watches as Beth's tears start flowing harder down her cheeks. "I think you're more emotionally ready than you think. You can't stop crying because of how much you love that man. I think you owe it to him to go and make this work."  
"How?"

"Well first, you tell him about the miscarriage," Eli says and looks at her.

"How do you …?"

"Girl your size shouldn't be bleeding that much that heavy unless you had a miscarriage. Secondly, flip off the other two and beg them to fight you. You can whoop their asses with one arm behind your back. Thirdly, you deserve the love that man must have for you because he wouldn't have let you hold his hand otherwise."

She walks around and puts her arms around his neck then kisses his cheek. "I'll tell Abraham you said bye."

"Good girl, now go." She hugs him once more and starts walking. "You might want to jog so you can catch up."

She laughs and starts to jog slowly before breaking into a dead run. Her life is that baby and that boy, especially the man that is their father. She loves him so much, so deeply that he is what kept her going. Eli was right about one thing, Rick is more than worth the love and devotion she has for him. She makes it to the crosswalk and slows to a light jog. Finding their trail, she follows it as they move down the embankment. She follows the trail around a bend and stops … walkers are in front of them. All are down but one; grabbing an arrow, she knocks it and lets it fly. The impact knocks the walker backwards and imbeds it into the tree behind. Everyone stops as she comes from the underbrush, bow in hand.

"She came," Sasha laughs. "She came after all."

"Guess Eli decided not to," Abraham says.

Holstering his gun, Rick walks through the group and stops. He watches her walk then she stops. He takes several steps forward then looks back at Tyreese with Judith on his back then turns to look back at her. "I do appreciate what you did for my daughter," Rick calls to her. "We wouldn't be this far without you." She nods curtly and stands there. "We're a good group of people, we were just caught in a bad situation." She nods a second time but remains still. "We need your help getting to Washington DC, will you help us?" She nods and holds her ground.

"Ask her the questions," Daryl says.

"What questions?" Rosita asks perplexed.  
"How many walkers, how many people and why," Daryl responds.

"Well, we saw the people at Terminus," Carol says, "even though there could be more." Beth shakes her head 'no' to Carol's comment. "We know the why too, so how many walkers have you killed!"

Beth stands there, pausing to think. "She can't count that high," Rick says. Tilting her head side to side, Beth nods in agreement. "Did Eli train you?" She nods her response. Rick takes several steps forward and stops. "He did a good job. Will he be all right?" She nods her head curtly and remains still.

"She's weird," Rosita mentions. "She's too quiet."

"Maybe she can't talk," Eugene comments. "There are people in the world who can't talk. Maybe that's why she is such an ass kicker." Beth drops her head and laughs softly at the remark. "Something I say funny?" She nods at him. "What did I say."

"Ass kicker," Carl mutters. "He called her ass kicker and she started to laugh."

"Why is that so funny?" Eugene asks.

"It's an inside joke with us," Daryl comments, looking over at Rick. "You think she was at the prison?"

"She was with us, and she doesn't want to talk. She's not scared of us, she's trying to figure us out is all," Rick tells them. He runs his hand over his face, looking back at Carl then over to Tyreese and Judith. "Are you … are you who I think you are?"

She lifts her head and gazes out from the veil of her hood. So, he had figured out who she was after all. She looks him straight in the eyes and bravely nods 'yes' to his comment. She watches the emotion play over his face. "We've missed you," he says. "Did Eli take good care of you?" She nods 'yes' vigorously. "I have a harder question to ask then … do you still want to come with us? I know you've changed a lot, and you are amazing and phenomenal. The way he helped you, you're almost a different person." He steps out a little further to where he's halfway between her and the group. "We thought you were dead, I'm glad we were wrong. It's good to see you." He stops and runs his hands over his face. "Will you say something please?" She tilts her head then wiggles her finger at him. He steps a bit closer to her and falls to his knees then holds his arms open. "C'mere girl … please."

Taking all she can take, she runs straight into his arms. He lifts her off her feet as he stands, holding her tightly to him. He looks up under the hood to see the familiar blue eyes looking back at him. He grins before pulling her down to kiss. Their lips lock as he spins her around and around before setting her on her feet.

"Hey Carl!" he calls out. "Deal with it! Maggie, deal with it!"

"Why me!" Maggie shouts.

He steps from in front of her and pulls the hood back … revealing the short cut black, white and red hair. "You cut your hair."

Maggie's knees give out as she lets out a sob. "BETH!"

"I'll be damned," Tyreese chuckles.

Daryl looks from Rick to Beth and back before he starts trotting. He moves a bit faster before breaking into a dead run. He scoops her into his arms and lifts her up, holding her close and tight for a long moment. "You scared the hell outta me."

"Didn't mean to," she tells him as he sits her down.

"Love the 'do," Daryl smiles and ruffles her hair.

Maggie runs over and yanks her into her arms, crushing her in a hug. She holds onto her tightly, sobbing into Beth's shoulder. "I am so happy to see you."  
"I'm glad to see you too Maggie."

"We're back together now, everything is going to be fine."  
"Everything will get back to normal," Daryl adds.

"No!" Beth snaps and pulls away from Maggie. "Things won't go back to normal! I'm not that Beth anymore. I'm not the girl who cooks, cleans, watches the baby and gets left behind! I will do those things, but you will not be leaving me alone ANYMORE! I am more willing and more capable to do things now just like the rest of you!"

Pulling the knife from her leg, she turns and throws impacting the walker between the eyes. She walks over and yanks the knife out, rubbing the blade across the clothing. "I hate frakking walkers!" She walks over and yanks Rick into a crushing passion-filled kiss that lasts for several hot moments before letting him go. "Like he said, deal with it," Beth growls.

"I wouldn't mess with my mom while she's in that mood of hers," Carl chuckles.

"Did you just say mom?" Carol asks, looking at him.  
"Yea, yea I did," he grins. "Beth Grimes … my mom."

Bob looks from Carl to Beth and grins. "How many hands for Team Beth?" He raises his, followed by Carl and Michonne, Tara and Tyreese, Sasha and Glenn with Eugene showing support also.

"I'd follow her anywhere," Eugene states. "She's badder than anyone here."

Rick raises his hand in support, which causes Abraham and Rosita to lend support to the cause. Daryl, Carol and Maggie look at everyone, realizing they are outvoted.

"Well damn, you folks didn't make it far," Eli calls out, rolling up in the truck. "I forgot the house was this way anywho. Got plenty of room."

"Har har," Beth chuckles at him. "You just wanted to make sure I held up my end."

"That too," he laughs. "So are ye walkin' or are ye ridin'?"

Beth walks over and takes Judith from Tyreese and heads for the truck. She walks over, opens the door and piles in. Rick joins her as Carl hops in back with Michonne. Bob tosses their duffels in, helping Tara and Rosita up as Sasha and Glenn climb in. Eli hops out and pulls the seat back for Tyreese to get in the cab. Eugene tosses his stuff in and hops in, then holds his hand down to Abraham. "Need a lift?" Abraham laughs and tosses his gear in before climbing in.

Glenn leans over and holds his hand down to Maggie. "Things can't be the same anymore, we've all changed. You don't have to worry about Beth being able to take care of herself anymore, and like Eugene said she's badder than the rest of us right now."  
"She's rested, she's ate, she's trained and she's prayed against her demons. Maybe y'all should try it too. I'm running out of gas here people, either get in or get left," Eli calls out.

Glenn helps Maggie up as Daryl lifts Carol over the truck deck then hops in with her. Eli grins and starts motoring down the road.

"So what is your pleasure tonight folks? We got just a little bit of everything at the house. Only problem is we don't have any true meat, we got the fake stuff. Pretty tasty if you ask me. Any takers?"

"You still on that vegetarian kick?" Abraham asks, leaning in the window.

"Yep, and love every bit of it. I trimmed fat, got lean and got my muscle up," Eli chuckles. "Brother, I am clean."

"How clean?"

"Nothing since this crap started … and before. Almost five years now."  
"Good. Stay that way."  
"What were you on?" Tyreese asks.

"Name it and claim it. Knew every dealer by first name, street handle and where they liked to go for their personal highs. Worked it out so I could score for me and be muscle for them. I was the baddest bruiser there was till I got busted and sent to prison."

"Ouch," Tyreese says.

"You do know we don't have a cradle or anything," Eli mentions.

"We still have that hammock," Beth grins, tickling Judith's chin. "It's not far off the ground, high sides and perfect for this angel."

"Guess you two will be bunking together, so that leaves me trying to figure out where everyone else is gonna park it. Hey Ty, wanna bunk with me?"  
"Sure, why not."

"Hope you don't mind an extremely soft king size bed," Eli chuckles.

"Brother, you are talking my language," Tyreese laughs.

"We have two bedrooms, a couch and the floor still vacant," Eli explains.

"Let 'em fight it out," Rick smiles as he holds Beth close. "Thank you for helping Beth."  
"No problem. Maybe you folks could handle our form of training … might even find something more suited for everyone to use. My method works, you saw what Beth could do and that's only after two weeks," Eli laughs as he turns down a dirt road. "You folks have anything to do with the mess out on Highway 909?"

"By a blue van?" Rick asks looking out the windshield.

"Okay, will leave that subject alone. You two need to chit chat anyway," Eli mentions.

"About?" Rick asks.

"Not with all these ears," Beth comments coolly.

"We can talk tonight," Rick says.

Laying her head on Rick's shoulder, Beth sighs and smiles.

After dinner and dishes, Beth carries Judith to her room as Rick goes for a hot shower. Fixing the hammock properly, she lowers Judith down and covers her with a soft fleece blanket. She begins to gently rock Judith until she drifts off to sleep. Unclasping the quiver, she pulls it and the bow off, lying both on the dresser. Pulling her hooded top off, she tosses it in the corner, followed by the vest. She unhitches the holster and lays it atop the bow. Unhooking her bra, she yanks it through the tank top and sits heavily on the bed. Unlacing her boots, she pulls them off and drops them by the dresser. She shimmies out of her jeans, throwing them on the clothes pile. She stretches out on the bed, dressed in her tank top and mint green panties. She crosses her arms over her face as she lays there.

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
"Too damn high, lower your rates."  
"Very funny," Michonne chuckles as she walks in. She sits on the bed and reaches her hand out, touching Beth's abdomen. "How are you?"  
"Vacant," Beth replies softly.

"When?" Michonne asks, pulling her hand away.

"After I jumped from the car and before I met Eli," she says, wiping her eyes. "There was nothing but a lot of blood, no size or anything."  
"I am so sorry."  
"Thanks for keeping my secret."  
"You are so welcome." Michonne rises as the bathroom door opens. "Be honest with him, tell him the truth."  
"I will," Beth smiles as Michonne walks out.

Michonne looks Rick over and whistles. "Nice, very nice."  
"Taken," Rick chuckles and steps into the bedroom. He closes the door and walks over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "She looks so peaceful and comfortable."  
"She is, I found that blanket on a run earlier," Beth smiles.

"How are you?"

"Lay down beside me."

He stretches out then slides up beside her. She rolls on her side to look at him. "How far along are you?" he asks after several moments.

"Not anymore," she replies, wiping her eye. "It happened before I met Eli."

He rolls onto his side and looks at her. He brings his hand down to lay on her abdomen and smiles at her. "I am so sorry."

"I am sorry for you too," she replies softly.

"It wasn't meant to be with everything that happened."  
"I know, I was so excited."

"I could tell you were happy about something, and I sort of put it together."

"Do you want to try again?"

"Do you?"

"I do, but only if you want to."

"I would love to try again, and especially now. Right now, we are back together after the worst thing to ever happen to us. I think now is a better time to try."

"Then lets."

He rolls to where he's on top of her; snagging the hem of her tank top, he pulls it off and tosses it to the floor as he licks her neck. He moves down to start licking and sucking her nipples. His hand snags the mint green panties and yanks them off before spreading her legs as his fingers begin playing with her.

She arches under his touch as he continues to lick and suck. His hands grip her hips, then move down to her legs. Tossing the towel off, he pulls them around his waist as he slides inside her. His mouth returns to hers as they make love … slow then fast, hard then soft. He keeps the tempo changing, manipulating her body to his commanding touch. His tongue plays with hers, wrapping and holding onto one another as they move.

It doesn't take long for the changing tempo to bring her over. She grips his back, trying not to dig her nails into him as she cums over and over. He's right there with her, straining between her legs in one fluid motion. "You never cease to amaze," he whispers, lifting their bodies to pull the cover over them.

"I'm glad we were quiet," she giggles softly, holding him to her as they lay there.

He looks over, noticing Judith still sound asleep. He lets out a soft sigh of relief and runs his hand through her hair. "I love your new hair, your new clothes … I love all of the new you. You are an amazing woman. I love you."  
"I love you too lover." She looks at him with questions in her eyes. "Where is he?"  
"Don't know, he hasn't shown up since you and Daryl left."

"That was not what I wanted."

"I understand that, and I know Daryl had your best interests at heart."

"Yea well, I also got kidnapped, beat and lost our baby. I don't think that was in his best interests at all." She runs her hand over his face. "I think maybe you two are united now, after seeing what happened on the roadside."

He goes to move away but she maintains her grip on him. "I saw the man's throat ripped out and I saw the other one stabbed and gutted. The one probably had you, and the other … he was probably doing something, or going to do something, to Carl. Am I right?"

He nods silently and lays his head on her shoulder. "Something in me snapped and that's what I did."

"Never say you're sorry for defending the people you love."

"Words to live by."

"Words to own too. Eli taught me that." She pauses for a moment. "Have you ever thought that it was the wolf saying 'okay your turn now' and let you deal with them?"

"Maybe, haven't really thought about it like that." Using his foot, he flips the cover over their bodies as a knock comes to the door. "Uh, yea?"

The door opens as Carl slides in quietly; he closes the door and walks over, looking down at Judith. Reaching under his shirt, he pulls a small rag doll out and lays it beside her before kissing her head. He turns and looks at them. "I've kept it safe all this time for her. It's from Hershel."

Beth smiles as she lays her head on Rick's shoulder. "Carl, we were going to have a baby but everything I went through before finding Eli caused me to lose it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Carl replies. "You didn't lose your life, that means a lot." Looking at Carl, Rick reaches down and pats the bed. Carl walks over and sits down. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
"No, we just finished," he chuckles softly.

"Eeewww!" Carl grimaces.

"You asked," Rick grins. "What do you want to do Carl? Do you want to go to DC or do you want to try something else?"

Carl looks at them, then over at Judith. "I want to go to DC, but I think you two should do something else."

"Meaning?" Beth asks.

Reaching into his pocket, Carl pulls a bundle of paper out and lays it in Beth's hand. She sits up and opens it, revealing her rings and Rick's wedding band. "I think you two deserve to be a family … with Judith. I love you dad, and I know you worry about the two of us but you don't need to. I will be with Daryl and Michonne and Glenn. If you can concentrate on you and Beth and Judith, you'll be fine. I think that's what's wrong with the wolf … he's stretched too thin about taking care of everyone and he collapsed like you did when mom died. He needs a break and you need a chance."  
"A chance for what?" Rick asks.

"To be happy again, like you were before all this started. I know you and mom weren't always happy, but you were for a long time. You need to get that back, and I think Beth is the right woman at the right time for that to happen. Whether Judith does or doesn't become a wolf, she'll still need you and Beth. Beth is the only mom she's ever known, and that's how it needs to be … Beth is her mom and you are her dad."

"Carl …"

"I am totally fine with this, and it will make me feel a hundred times better knowing my sister is safe with her mom and dad … our mom and dad."

Tears roll down Beth's cheeks as she sits up and hugs Carl. "Thank you."

"Maybe once you're settled, it'll be easier to have another baby. Maybe you can get Shawn back," Carl says, wiping his eyes.

"I feel like I have in a way … with you," Beth smiles and holds his hand. "Your love and approval mean the world to me."

"We're leaving in the morning, just wanted you both to know in case we're gone when you get up. I'll tell them you guys made the decision to stay behind," Carl smiles and gets up. "Get some sleep, you both have earned it."

He walks out as quietly as he entered as they both lay back down. Taking the rings from her, Rick slides hers down her finger as she slides his down. They hold onto one another and soon drift off to sleep.

When morning comes, they both get up and dress. Beth checks on Judith, who is still asleep as they head into the living room. Eli is sitting at the table, alone, with a pile of clean dishes on the counter. They walk over and sit beside him.

"They left just before sun up. They were grousing and bitching about having to walk so I gave them the truck. Yer sister went to wake you two up, but yer boy stood up and said you both were staying behind. That caused a minor uproar till he decked Maggie, good shot for the kid. He said for her to back off you two and deal with it. Have a seat, breakfast is almost done; I let them eat what they wanted so I fixed us some chow."

"I can't believe Carl hit Maggie," Rick chuckles softly.

"Glenn didn't even raise his voice," Eli chuckles. "After you both get your heads on, I want you both to pack up and leave."

"Eli," Beth says, turning to look at him.

He reaches down and pulls his pants up … a large chunk is missing out of his calf. "Thought I heard something early this morning, so I went outside … half a walker caught me by surprise. I killed it and came back in, cleaned the wound and dressed it before anyone could see. Didn't want Abraham to see this before he got on the road. Don't worry about me, I can handle it myself, just don't want you folks around when I do."

He walks over and sets the plates down for them. Beth reaches out and touches his hand, gripping it. Rick leans over and touches his other as Beth closes her eyes. "Father, we thank you for this bounty you have set before us. We ask your blessings on our family which now travels away. We ask your blessing on us as we start our journey, and we ask You to send an angel to walk with Eli as he finishes his. We ask this in your name. Amen."

"Amen."

The three begin to eat in silence as Judith's soft voice can be heard babbling from the other room. Beth gets up and walks in, picks her up and carries her over to the table. She hands her over to Eli. "I thought you would like to hold your goddaughter at least once."

Tears roll down his cheeks as he holds her up and kisses her cheek. "Take care of your mom and dad for me, will ya? I won't be around to keep them out of trouble."

Judith looks at him and tilts her head to the side before opening her mouth. Her eyes close as she lets out a small howl in response then looks at him with golden eyes.

"Her eyes are gold," Eli says as Rick comes over to look at her.

"My little girl," he whispers as his eyes shift to gold.

"Wolves," Eli muses. "I've heard of it happening, even heard of an entire community like you up in North Carolina around Black Mountain."

"There's more like me," Rick says, sitting down.

"A bunch, they're grouping together like a pack and they're now living in Black Mountain and Montreat, North Carolina. I think that's where you both need to head." Handing Judith back to Beth, he gets up and pulls a map out before sitting back down. "I know where we are, which is here." He takes a pen and draws a star. "Here is where you need to go." He runs his finger up and taps Black Mountain then draws a star. He hands the map to Rick. "Let this map be your guide."

Rick takes it and looks at him. "Thank you."

"Also remember this … she's your wife and most of all, she's your mate. She can take care of herself and yer daughter. Make sure to watch each other's backs and to love each other unconditionally. Remember, wolves mate for life. I see by your rings that you're already together, that's a good sign. Tyreese left Judith's baby pack here so you can carry her easier till you find a car." He leans over and grimaces as sweat beads up on his face. "You'd better get to eating then packing, don't know how much longer I can hold on."

They make it to the top of the driveway and step onto the street as a gunshot reverberates behind them. Beth runs her hand over Judith in the pack as Rick turns back to look at the house. He sniffs the air and hangs his head. "He did it, he didn't miss."

"I'm glad," Beth replies. "Come on, let's get moving. I would rather ride than walk to North Carolina."  
"You and me both."


End file.
